


HAIKYUU BUTT SEX

by gottacumfast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Food Kink, Fucking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kinks, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, SHOVING STUFF UP THE ASS, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottacumfast/pseuds/gottacumfast
Summary: HAIKYUU JOKE BOOK. SEX. DICK. ASS PENETRATION. REQUEST.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BUFFED VOLLEYBALL PLAYER SHOVES A VOLLEYBALL UP HIS TEAMMATES ASS IN FRONT OF A CROWD

"Oikawa-San! May we get a picture with you?" The fan girls cheered, and Oikawa looked down upon them. He was way taller then the girls.

"Oh a picture? Sure!" Oikawa smiling, eyes shut with his signature peace sign.

Then, a volleyball at the speed of sound hit the back of his forehead. It hit him harder then Iwaizumi's dick.

"Ugh.. Not even the coach hit me like that-!" After he turned around, it was Iwaizumi that threw the volleyball at his head, and Oikawa shut his mouth.

"Never-mind.. We can do the pictures another time.." As he started to walk away, Iwaizumi stopped him placing a hand on his chest.

"Oikawa, since your so fucking cocky and want to impress these girl, I think we deserve to give them a show."

The girls started cheering, getting their phones out. They were excited! Was Oikawa going to take his shirt off?

WRONG !! IWAIZUMI AND OIKAWA STARTED MAKING OUT, AND THE GIRLS STARTED SQUEALING. BUTT SEX IN PUBLIC? HELL YES !

OIKAWA STARTED TO GET HARD IN HIS PANTS FROM THE FEELING OF IWA-CHAND WET HIT TOUNGE. 

"MMM IWA-CHAN SUCK MY DICK AND THROW MY TIP, SUCK IT TILL THE WHITE MEAT.." OIKAWA PANTED. 

"PSH. I HAVE SOMETHING EVEN BETTER," IWAIZUMI LOWERED OIKAWA'S PANTS, UP TO HIS KNEES.

THE GIRL SQUEALED. "EEEK!!! OIKAWA-SANS DICK IS IN FRONT OF OUR VERY EYES!!!" THEY TOOK PHOTOS.

"IWA-CHAN.. RIGHT HERE, IN FRONT OF THE GIRLS?"

HE NODDED. "I HAVE AN IDEA, BABE." HE KISSED THE TOP OF OIKAWA'S HEAD, AND PICKED THE VOLLEYBALL UP THAT HE THREW.

IWAIZUMI LICKED THE VOLLEYBALL, AND SPIT ON IT. MAKING IT MOIST.

"IWA-CHAN.. VOLLEYBALL IN THE ASS HASNT BEEN DONE BEFORE!"

"WELL WE ARE GONNA MAKE IT HAPPEN NOW."

OIKAWA SPREAD HIS LEGS OUT. AND HIS DICK AINT SMELL LIKE FISH. IT WAS PURE MILK BREAK SMELLING.

"IWAIZUMI TEASED THE VOLLEYBALL AT OIKAWA'S ANUS ENTRANCE. THEN THE GIRLS DIED DOWN.

"UH... IS HE GONNA FUCK HIM WITH A VOLLEYBALL?" THEY LOOKED IN FEAR. HIS ASS AINT TIGHT ENOUGH FOR THAT!

"FUCK. IWA-CHAN VOLLEYBALL ME UP THE ASS. SERVE MY ASSHOLE!" OIAKWA YELLED. HE WAS HARD AF NOW.

IWAIZUMI GRINNED, AND SHIVED THE VOLLEYBALL IN THE ASS. IWAIZUMI PUT HIS DICK IN THE HOLE OF THE VOLLEYBALL. HE WAS VOLLEYBALL ASS FUCKING HIM.

"AHH FUCK YES!! HAJIME, IM GONNA.."

"TOORU, IM GONNA JIZZ.."

THEY BOTH COULDN'T HOLD IT. THEY CUMMED AT THE SAME TIME AND SAID,

"GOTTA CUM FAST!!"

AND THEY DID IT QUICK. 2.4 SECS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUGA GOT WOOD

ONE DAY IN THE KARASUNO GYM DAICHI WAS MASTURABTING. WHILE DAICHI WAS MASTURBATING, SUGA GOT WOOD.

HE COULD NO LONGER HELP HIMSELF! HE WATCHED AS DAICHI STROKED HIS JUICY KAWAII COCK. HE APPROACHED DAICHI WHICH STARTLED HIM AND MAKE HIM PEE EVERYWHERE ON THE FLOOR AND ON SUGA TOO. BEING DRENCHED IN HIS URINE MADE HIM HARDER THAN EVER! SUGA GASPED, AND LICKED HIS MOUTH.

"DAICHI SAN! I'M ALIVE AND I WANT TO BE INSIDE OF YOU." DAICHI EYES WIDENED, AND GRINNED. "OH SUGA SAN! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE! I WANT TO STUFF YOU UP MY KAWAII ASS!"

SUGA GRABBED A BUNCH OF FLAVORED LUBE AND RUBBED IT ALL OVER HIS GREY HEAD. DAICHI SMELLED THE LUBE. "OH MY! IT'S CHERRY FLAVORED LUBE! CHERRY IS MY FAVORITE!''

SUGA THEN STUFFED HIS HEAD UP INTO DAICHI'S TIGHT ASS! THE OTHER TEAM MEMBERS AROUND THE GYM WATCHED INTENTLY AS SUGA SHOVED HIS HEAD BACK AND FORTH INTO DAICHI'S NICE ASS, CONTINUOUSLY MAKING A SQUISHY WET NOISE.

THE OTHER KARASUNO MEMBERS ALSO BECAME AROUSED AND THEY ALL GATHERED AROUND. SUGA AND DAICHI AND STARTED TO URINATE ALL OVER THEM, AND THEN THEY STARTED TO MASTURBATE.

DAICHI MOANED IN PLEASURE. "OH MY GOODNESS, SUGA SAN!'' YOU ARE CHURNING MY INSIDES UP SO WELL! YOUR MOLE IS STIMULATING MY PROSTATE! OH YES! ALL THE OTHER KARASUNO MEMBERS BECAME SO AROUSED BY THIS, THAT THEY COULD NOT HELP THEMSELVES ANYMORE! THEY PUSHED SUGA'S HEAD COMPLETELY INSIDE, AND THEY ALL WENT INSIDE.

ALL OF THEM WANTED TO BE INSIDE DADDYCHI'S NICE ROUND ASS. DAICHI GASPED."NO WAIT GUYS! MY ASS CANNOT HOLD THIS MUCH! I'M GETTING SO FULL!'' ALL THE KARASUNO MEMBERS WENT INSIDE OF POOR SQUIRMING DAICHI AND PRETTY MUCH, HE WAS BEYOND FULL, AND DIED FROM HAVING HIS INSIDES COMPLETELY DAMAGED.

YACHI CAME INSIDE AND FOUND DAICHI, DEAD WITH A HUGE ASS HEMORRHAGE ON HIS ANUS, WITH A HUGE BELLY FULL OF KARASUNO MEMBERS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM FOR EVERYTHING BBYS. THIS IS WOODY GOT WOOD BUT OFC I CHANGED IT UP AHAHAHJA. NEXT SHIP? SCENARIO? REQUEST. ILY ALL.

**Author's Note:**

> SUCK THAT DICK THROW THAT TIP, SUCK IT TILL THE WHITE MEAT
> 
> HELLO


End file.
